Tales Of Heart
by Boohbear19
Summary: One-shots/Drabbles of Sora, Riku, and Kairi (Some other characters too!) at Destiny Islands! :D Request are open, and yes some may be Modern day! :) (Rated T for language and slight suggested themes)
1. Male Ego

**A/N: **Since I canceled Destiny High once more (SORRY!) My Best friend(Greenpearl AtlanticAries=) requested I do one-shots instead, and I agreed since one-shots are a lot easier for me to work with at the moment then a full story. I apologize to all who loved Destiny High, but I will add one-shots of GreenPearl and I's OC's in a few!

**Notice: If you really feel like wasting your time being rude and immature giving me crap on how horrible my writing is, go for it. You're just wasting your own time because I DON'T CARE AND WILL KEEP WRITING ANYWAYS!** SO say what you want.** Those who are kind, I thank you and hope you enjoy!** These one-shots are **random little drabbles, SOME may be Modern day, some may not!** THEY'RE ALL DIFFERENT AND REQUESTS ARE WELCOME! :D

If you're interested in my best buddies stories here's the link!

Authors Name: GreenPearl Atlantic Aries

u/4554978/GreenPearl-Atlantic-Aries

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is NOT mine and never will be, all I own are these story ideas, and our OC's that may be added in!

* * *

><p><strong>Male Ego<br>**

"So..." Kairi drawled, stretching her arms out over her head and her short legs out in front of her.

Her two best friends, Sora and Riku on each side of her gave her the same blank stare.

Kairi laughed.

"What do you lazy bums want to do today!?"

"Nothing." They said in unison.

Kairi sat up to poke Sora's cheek, he pretended to wince like it hurt. She giggled.

"Come on, Sora! You're the most restless one here! When you're not lazy of course!"

Sora arched his shoulders in a shrug before rolling on his stomach, completely at tranquil all bundled in the warm sand. The waves of the ocean crashing against the sand.

Riku sat up and stretched, purposly flexing his muscles to gain Kairi's attention, that was on Sora. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Kairi. Let him be lazy and we can go do something fun." The silver-haired boy grinned at her.

Sora's eyes snapped open and he shot up to his feet in the blink of an eye.

"On second thought, I think I got a second wind! Race you all to the cove! TAG! RIKU'S IT!" Sora shouted as he smacked a hand on his friends shoulder and bolted past the Seaside shack.

Kairi laugh and got up to her feet, looking back at Riku with a shrug before following the spiky-haired teen to the cove.

Riku rolled his turquoise-blue eyes as he ran after his two best friends, hoping for a rematch with Sora later on.

The two males were pretty equal when it came to stamina, and Riku wanted to change that. He was always one-step of Sora in everything and he wanted to keep it that way. It was nothing personal...it was just his ego.

"I WIN!" Sora declared as he dramatically stopped at the rocky entrance.

"First is the worst!" Kairi teased, stopping right in front of him to poke his nose. "Second is the best!"

"HEY!" Sora frowned.

Kairi grinned and looked up at Riku. "And third is the one with the hairy chest!"

"What!?" Riku cried in disbelief. "I thought it was _treasure _chest! Not _HAIRY _chest!"

Sora smirked and folded his arms behind his head. "Nope! It's hairy!"

Riku fumed at his friend.

"Well, my hairy chest will beat your lazy butt!"

Sora raised a brow. "Is that a challenge."

"To the docks. Now."

Kairi smiled to herself as she watched her two best friends frantically run to the docks, their eyes locked on each others full of challenge.

"Males!" She said with a shake of her head, her short crimson hair kissed her cheeks by the movements of her head.

Selphie jump-roped over to the petite red-head.

"What is it Kairi?"

Kairi smiled at her spunky friend.

"Boys! They're just so..." She paused to look over at Sora and Riku who have now made it to the top of the docks and were in a serious argument about something. Probably on who got there first.

Selphie let out a dreamy sigh. "Yeah! They have such ego!"

Kairi laughed. "They sure do!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Well there you have it! The first one-shot! Stay tuned for more! :D


	2. Nurse Kairi

**A/N: **A request for my buddy GreenPearl Atlantic Aries. Hope you all enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts does NOT belong to me!

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<br>**Sora&Kairi&Riku

**Rating: **T For language

**Setting: **Modern Day

**WARNING:** Characters may be OOC!

* * *

><p><strong>Nurse Kairi<br>**

Sora woke up with a pounding headache, and the sound of the rain as it obnoxiously with a _putter-patter _sound certainly didn't help.

Like a child would, Sora would have called for his mom or dad to aid him, but they were both at work.

"Stupid rain!" He growled in a husky voice, wishing he didn't speak the second he opened his mouth because he was now coughing up a storm louder than the one outside his bedroom window.

For the past two days the island has been stuck in a monsoon and Sora and Riku were foolish enough to stay out and sword fight in the rain. Now he was paying for his foolish choice.

"I wonder if Riku feels the s-sa-sam-AAAAHHHHCCCCHHHOOOOO!"

Sora sneezed hardly into his pillow, wiping at the remaining mucus that dripped from his nose with the back of his sleeve.

He cringed at a loud series of pounding knocks at his front door.

"Gee, I wonder who _that _could be!" Sora growled, swinging his legs over the bed with a roll of his eyes. Being careful not to trip over the tangled mess of bedsheets with his large feet.

Sora stumbled down the hall to answer the front door holding the walls for support, since his head felt like it weighed a ton and made everything around him seem like it was , Sora opened the door and nearly laughed at the sight of his best friend soaked head to toe before him, holding a bright yellow umbrella above his head.

"Yeah, laugh it up Spikey, and let me the hell in!" Riku growled, already shoving his way past Sora.

Sora shut the door sniffling loudly, smirking as hen watched his friend fight with the umbrella. Trying to get it to close.

"So, why are you here?" Sora asked, not caring the slightest on how rude he sounded, now of course Sora is never like this on a normal day, but with a cold that was a different story!

Riku gave up on the battle with his umbrella and tossed it carelessly onto the tiled kitchen floor.

"Because I'm sick and was bored at home. " Riku replied.

Sora sneezed again, carelessly not bothering to cover it. "Y-you too!?"

"Yes, come on." Riku dragged his short friend over to the den. "We're not going to get any better if we just stand around complaining about how miserable we are! Well you do that most of the time anyways, Sora,"

Sora growled at him.

"Do NOT!"

"Whatever you say, porcupine!"

Sora rolled his eyes but obliged as he followed his friend to the den, collapsing onto the nearest couch, that happened to be right in front of Sora's flat screen TV. Riku took the smaller one besides him that faced the entrance to the den.

Sora shot Riku a glare.

"Well, aren't you going to get us any blankets? I'm freezing!"

Riku fumed at him. "THIS IS YOUR HOUSE, YOU MORON!" He shouted in a gruff voice.

"SO? At least you don't have a killer headache like me!" Sora growled.

"Yeah? How do you know that!?"

"BECAUSE YOU WALKED HERE!"

Their pointless argument was interrupted by a knock on the door, much less heavier than Riku's.

Sora scowled. "IT'S OPEN!" His headache was getting worse from all his pointless yelling.

The two boys lounged miserably as they heard the front door open, and Kairi walked through the door.

"Wow! It's really pouring out there!" Kairi exclaimed with a hearty giggle as she removed her hood and started to unbutton her purple rain coat. She gave her two best friends a smile but it was short-lived when she saw Sora and Riku stare back at her with the same blank-paled expression.

"You guys look terrible!" The red-head cried, resting her rain coat on a chair to the kitchen table before rushing over to her best friends.

"We're sick, Kairi!" Sora replied, a bit annoyed.

Kairi giggled and patted his spiky locks of hair.

"Oh, well you must be sick if you're giving me this attitude!" She giggled again and walked over to pat Riku's head. "Don't worry! I'll be right back! The first thing you two need are blankets!"

Sora glared at Riku, Riku glared back and tossed a throw pillow at Sora.

Kairi came back humming happily with her hand full of blankets that Sora's mom kept in the linen closet down the hall. Kairi, Riku, and Sora have been over each others houses so many times they could find their ways around blindfolded.

"Thanks, doll face," Riku rasped as Kairi tucked him in.

Sora scowled. "Hey! That's MY favorite blanket!"

He pointed at the grey fuzzy blanket with black mickey-mouse ears all over it.

Riku rolled his eyes.

Kairi giggled. "Alright, alright!"

She removed the blanket from Riku and quickly wrapped it around Sora and gave Riku the plan red blanket.

"There! All happy?" Kairi smiled.

"Yes..." Sora grumbled, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"Kairi, can you please turn on the TV for me?" Riku asked before his breaths started to shorten. "To channel 2-2-2-2-2-2-_AAAAHHHHCCCCCCHHHHOOOOO!"_

Kairi smiled and waited for Riku to finish.

Riku started to have a mini sneezing fit, Sora stuck out his tongue in disgust from the wet sneezes that left Riku's nose.

"Channel 225." Riku said, once his sneezing fit was over. His voice cracking.

Kairi nodded and happily turned on the television and flipped to the channel that Riku requested.

"I hate this show!" Sora growled as he started to shake violently under his blankets.

Kairi leaned over Sora to feel his four head.

Sora blushed and averted his eyes from her chest that was practically in his face.

"You're burning up!"

"N-no! I'm cold!" Sora cried as he swatted Kairi's hand away from him.

Kairi frowned. "Hmmm...oh! I know! I'll make some of my Grandma's chicken noodle soup! How does that sound!?"

Before Sora could answer her, Riku started to have another sneezing fit. Kairi watched her friend, concerned as his breaths hitched and shortened before he started to sneeze one after the other.

"DAMN IT!" Riku growled once he was finished with his second sneezing fit.

"Alright, now I HAVE to make you two that soup!"

Sora's stomach growled, happy with the idea of being fed.

_~Time Skip~_

"Be careful, Sora! It's hot!" Kairi warned her friend, watching him greedily slurp up his broth.

Kairi giggled at that. "Is it good?"

Sora nodded in response, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand sloppily. It must have been good if it was his fifth serving.

Riku was all cuddled up under his blankets, already finished with his broth only having two servings.

"Kairi, you should put in a movie." He requested, since his show was now finished.

"Sure!" Kairi chirped as she gathered their bowls and brought them to the kitchen sink.

"Which one?" Sora asked, coughing into his blanket.

Kairi dived for the basket of Disney movies by the television and held up Mulan with a grin, knowing it was Sora's favorite Disney movie.

Riku rolled his eyes. "At least it has _some _action in it!"

Kairi smiled as she popped the movie into the DVD player.

Riku stretched. "Kairi? Will you snuggle with me?"

Kairi giggled and crawled into Riku's waiting arms. He smiled, satisfied that Kairi excepted his offer and wrapped his muscular arms around her petite frame and rested his chin on her shoulder. Sora glared at both of them and crossed his arms against his chest pouting like a child. Clearly jealous.

Riku sneezed, but didn't have time to cover it so it ended up spraying on the crook of Kairi's neck. Kairi froze.

"I'm so sorry, Kai!" Riku spoke hardly above a whisper, using the blanket to dry Kairi's skin from his germs.

Kairi smiled and brought her eyes to the TV screen.

"Don't worry about it!"

_~Another Time Skip~_

About twenty minutes into the movie, RIku has fallen asleep holding Kairi, but Kairi felt guilty and wanted to snuggle with Sora. Being careful not to wake Riku, Kairi slowly untangled herself from Riku's arms and slowly walked over to the couch were Sora was laying in.

"Sora? Would you like a snuggle?"

Sora huffed. "No!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Move over, lazy bum!"

Sora grinned and scooted over do Kairi could slide in next to hi,. He shyly wrapped his arms around her, blushing a little. He couldn't deny a snuggle from her, and she knew that too.

"How are you feeling?" Kairi asked, as her fingers toyed with his crown charm that he always wore around his neck.

Sora shrugged. "Better."

"Good!"

Then her next action surprised Sora as she began to pepper butterfly kisses all over his soft baby face, that was now bright red.

"How about now?" She whispered sweetly.

Sora blushed again, this time harder.

"Keep doing that...and I may feel better in no time!"

She nearly gave Sora a heart attack when she pressed her lips gently against his.

Yep, he'd _definitely _feel better in no time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you all liked! Stay tuned for more and if you have a request please PM me or leave it in a review! :D

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (If you celebrate it!)


	3. Disney Scene-It

**A/N: **It's been a SUPER long time since I last updated, I apologize! However, since I have a snow day I finally have the chance to update! Hope you all enjoy! :D

**Setting: **Modern Day

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts does NOT belong to me...sadly...

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>isney **S**cene-**I**t

"It's Kairi!" Sora cried, right when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Yeah, yeah! Run to your girlfriend! Don't keep her waiting outside in the cold!"

Sora stuck his tongue out at his best friend, Riku, before running out of the den and down the main hall like a spazz to get to the front door where Kairi awaits.

"SORA! KAIRI IS HERE!" Sora's mom shouted from the kitchen.

Sora nearly crashed into the two females since he was running full speed into the kitchen, not to mention that Sora was a little bit on the clumsy side.

Kairi giggled, hugging her piglet plushie closer to her.

"Hi, Sora!" She greeted her best friend before turning to his mom. "Thank you, very much for having me over!"

Sora's mother beamed. "My pleasure sweetie, and Sora's!"

Sora blushed at that. "Mom..."

"Anyways! I just got off the phone with your grandmother! She told me that ten-thirty is the latest she wants you home!"

It was five right now, and Riku was staying the night at Sora's.

"Well, now that you're here lets start Disney Scene-It!" Sora exclaimed grabbing the red heads arm.

Disney scene-it was Sora's favorite game, and he was also very good at it. Considering that Sora is a huge Disney fan.

"Oh not so fast, young man! Dinner first!"

Sora couldn't argue with that. "Oh! Okay! That works too! What's for dinner?"

Just the mentioning of food for Sora would make his stomach growl.

"A roasted chicken, broccoli, carrots, and bread!"

"B-broccoli!?" Sora nearly cried out in disbelief.

Sora didn't mind broccoli but broccoli gave him serious gas! And he couldn't have serious gas when Kairi was here!

"Of course! You love broccoli!" Sora's mother replied, walking over to the cabinets to pull out three bowls for Sora and his friends.

"Um, s-sure!" Sora replied taking the plates from his mother and setting up the table.

Kairi giggled. "Come on, Sora!"

"Okay, uh, let me just get Riku!"

Kairi nodded before taking a seat at the kitchen table. Still holding her stuffed piglet in her lap.

"Thank you very much for dinner!"

"Oh! Anytime Kairi! I'll be in my bedroom watching Family Fude! If you need anything, just give me a shout!"

Kairi giggled and nodded. "Thank you!"

Sora's mom ADORED Kairi and Riku she considered them as family and was so happy that Sora had found himself such great friends.

"Hey, princess!" Riku greeted wrapping his arms around Kairi from behind as soon as he entered the kitchen.

Kairi giggled and put the spoon back into the bowl of veggies to return Riku's hug.

"Hello!"

Sora rolled his eyes as he sat besides Kairi and helped himself to his dinner. Filling his plate up to the max with no shame.

Riku grinned at Sora as he made his plate of food, and sat on the other side of Kairi.

"Don't forget to eat your veggies!" He mocked, ducking just in time to avoid a large handful of veggies.

Kairi giggled. "You guys! No fighting!"

"Yeah, Sora. No fighting." Riku repeated, winking at Sora.

Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku.

As the three friends started eating, Sora's mom rushed into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Kids! Forgot my phone!"

She beamed when she saw Riku's plate was full of vegetables and scowled at Sora's that was filled with chicken bones and bread crumbs. As always, Sora was the first to start eating, and the first to finish eating.

"SORA! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE RIKU!?"

Sora growled at that and slapped a few vegetables on his plate.

Sora's mom nodded in approval before returning back to her bedroom.

Riku snickered as he finished his food.

"To Sora's defense, I'd much rather eat the bread than the vegetables! I get a bit gassy!"

Sora beamed at Kairi. How much did he love her?

The answer to that, was a _lot._

Riku growled. "Oh, whatever! Are we done eating yet!? GOOD! Lets get this show on the road and play your stupid Disney game!"

Sora and Kairi watched their friend in shocked as he got up from the table, took all their plates and threw them in the sink and stormed into the den.

Sora and Kairi exchanged smiles before they both rose from the table.

"But Riku! We were going to make some snacks first! Right, Kairi?" Sora looked at Kairi who nodded.

"Yes!"

Riku rolled his eyes and stormed back into the kitchen.

"Alright, fine! But make it quick!"

"Whooo! Someone has a temper! I think someone ate too many steamed vegetables!" Sora said as he opened a cabinet to pull out the jar of popcorn seeds.

Kairi giggled into her plush Piglet. "Steamed!"

Riku crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"Sora, that made no sense!"

Sora shrugged. "I never make any sense! I'm Sora! Have we met?"

* * *

><p>Once the three friends got their large bowl of popcorn ready and their enormous bowls of sundaes, they set foot into the den and got the PlayStation 2 set up.<p>

"Alright, you two! Be prepared to loose!" Sora declared with his mouth full as he hit the _My Play, _option on the screen.

Riku laughed. "Are you talking to yourself, Sora?"

"Riku! Have you forgotten how good Sora is at this game!?"

"Thanks, Kairi!" Sora said hugging his friend.

Kairi blushed and happily hugged Sora back.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Since you two snuggle-bunnies are busy, I'll go first!"

Riku brought his mint green eyes to the screen and nearly groaned at the question.

_**In which Disney film will you hear the song 'Everybody Wants To Be A Cat'?**_

"Oh...psh...um...that's an easy one!" Riku said, he was totally bluffing to cover up his ego.

Sora smirked. "Is it?"

Kairi laughed as she wrote down their names on a piece of paper to keep track of their scores.

"Yeah, but I think YOU should answer this one Sora, since you're SOO sure!"

Sora laughed shakes his spikey head.  
>"Sorry, pal. It's your question!"<p>

Riku grumbled. "Okay! Fine...errr...Alice In Wonderland!?"

Sora barked out a laugh.

Kairi couldn't fight off a giggle.

"The Aristocats!" Sora and Kairi said together.

_"WHAT!?" _Riku snapped. "But Alice has a cat doesn't she!?"

"Yes, but that's the wrong movie!" Sora pointed to the TV screen that read:

_The Aristocats_

_"I Knew that!" _Riku scoffed. "I was just teasing you guys!"

Sora grinned and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Uh huh. Sure!"

Riku glared at him. "Fine, the next one is yours!"

Sora sat up straight and shrugged. "All right!"

Kairi smiled and read the question out loud.

"Who teaches Mowgli the bare necessities of life?"

"BALOO!" Sora said right as Kairi finished reading the question out loud.

"WRONG!" Riku shouted, hoping that Sora was, but to his disbelief the screen read:

Baloo.

Kairi giggled and put down 2 under Sora's name and one under her's and none for Riku's since he hasn't guessed any yet.

"Well, I guess it's my turn!" She announced, as she popped a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

Sora stuffed his mouth full of ice cream sundae getting some all over his face.

Riku rolled his eyes and read the question out loud.

" 'Two Worlds' is a song from which Disney film?"

Kairi made a thinking face and tapped her chin in thought.

"Oh! That's a tough one...hmm..."

Sora jumped up and down because he knew the answer.

"Come on, Kairi! You got this!" He cried with his mouth full of ice cream.

"USE A NAPKIN!" Riku shouted at Sora.

"Oh! I give up!" Kairi pouted.

"TARZAN! IT'S TARZAN!" Sora shouted right in Riku's ear causing him to growl.

As if right on cue, the timer stopped and the screen read Tarzan.

"YES!" Sora shouted throwing his arms up in the air in victory.

Kairi giggled and crossed out 2 under Sora's name and wrote down a three.

Riku growled at the screen.

"WHY DO I KEEP GETTING THE HAD ONES!? I HAVEN'T SEEN MONSTER'S INC IN EIGHT YEARS!"

Sora's mouth dropped. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

Kairi giggled and named the question out loud.

"What are Scully and Mike collecting to power Monstropolis in Monsters, Inc.?"

"THE SCREAMS OF CHILDREN!" Sora shouted, and once again he was right.

"YOU'RE CHEATING!" Riku yelled pointing a finger at him.

Sora scoffed. "AM NOT! I JUST HAPPEN TO KNOW MY DISNEY!"

This went on, with Sora knowing every answer and Riku pouting about it and Kairi keeping score until the clock striked ten.

Leaving Sora with a score of twenty, Kairi a score of sixteen, and Riku a score of two.

"Well you two, I best be on my way! It was a great game! We should play again some time!" Kairi said with a smile as she picked up her stuffed piglet.

"Wait! Kairi! We'll walk you home! Right Riku!?"

"No, I feel like killing Zombies." Riku sulked as he stuck in Left 4 Dead into Sora's playstation.

Sora cringed. He hated that game. It was too scary for him!

"Okay! Well, put something happy on when I get back!" He called as he took Kairi's hand and lead her out of his house.

Sora's mom was already asleep, and he trusted that Riku wouldn't turn up his game too loudly.

* * *

><p>As the two reached Kairi's house it was around ten fifteen.<p>

The night sky above them was blanketed in stars and a full moon hovered above the ocean.

"Next time, the three of us should spend a night under the stars telling ghost stories!" Kairi said with a smile as she looked up at Sora.

Sora winced. "Do they _have _to be ghost stories!?"

Kairi giggled. "Well, not all of them! And we can invite Roxas and Namine too! Maybe Axel and Xion!"

Sora nodded. "That would be fun!"

"YAY!" Subconsciously, Kairi rose up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, causing them both to blush.

"U-Um...I will see you later! Goodnight! Thanks again!" Kairi cried as she ran into her home. Her heart pounding like a rabbit.

Leaving Sora baffled at her doorstep blushing like crazy and grinning like a fool.

His touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him and smiled. Trying to calm his pounding heart.

"Goodnight, Kairi." He whispered to himself before he headed back to his house.


	4. Always changing

**A/N: Hello everyone, I know that this one shot really stinks like garbage, but I've been in a huge writing m****ood lately and haven't gotten the time to write since I've been working full time at a daycare and will be starting college this week! I've been a bit busy, but I can't sleep and figured I'd update this story since its been awhile! I really**

**hope that you enjoy, and I PROMISE I'll keep updating my stories, even if I'm very busy! I just want to thank you all for reading! Your support means a LOT to me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyth****ing **** except for little Destiny! :D**

* * *

><p>"Uugghh! Thank you for sharing your germs, Destiny!" Kairi muttered in disgust to her daughter,Destiny as she sneezed all over her neck.<p>

Destiny was six months old. She was a spitting image of Sora. She had her his bright sapphire blue eyes, and his chocolate brown hair color. However she didn't have enough hair to defy gravity yet.

"Has she caught a cold, my lady?" asked a maid who worked for the Disney castle, she was in the process of making Kairi and Soras bed. However, it's been more of Kairi's now since Sora has been out most of the night defending the world with his trusty side kicks, Donald and Goofy.

He didn't get much sleep, but he sure kept

His hearty diet! That never surprised kairi, but how she missed her husband.

"I'm afraid so! The first of many!" Kairi replied grabbing a silk handkerchief that was laying around nearby to wipe the spray of mucus her daughter has just released on her neck.

The maid gave her a small smile as she propped up their pillows.

"Nothing to worry about,

My lady, Just let it ride it's course and have her take her naps and baths and she'll be as good as new!"

"Yes, she needs to stay strong just like her daddy!" the red head replied holding her daughter up from under her arms to examine her closely.

Destiny looked at her mother with her big blue eyes, below patches of thick black lashes. A series of wet coughs escaped her mouth before she plunged three little fingers into her mouth to suck on.

"It still amazes me that the hero of the key blade and the seventh princess of heart now has a beautiful baby girl! At such a young age too! Oh you two are just blessed!" The maid gushed as she gathered the dirty sheets in her arms.

Kairi giggled as her cheeks grew a scarlet red, she may be a wife and mother now, but she's still that same shy girl back at Destiny islands.

"I know, right? It's hard for me to believe sometimes too..." She replied as she brought the handkerchief up to wipe the snot that was lingering from her daughters nose.

The maid giggled as she gathered some dirty clothes of Destiny's that needed to be washed.

"Life is always changing! Nothing is like it every was, that's for sure!"

"You've got that right." Kairi replied as she hugged Destiny close in her arms before planting a kiss at the top of her little head.

Everything's changed, dramatically...but she wouldn't trade it for the worlds, because she got something out of it.

The two loves of her life.

Sora, and Destiny.


	5. The Dinner That Was Never Eaten

**A/N:** Hello everyone, so I've got major anxiety right now and I needed to do some writing to get my mind off things! I noticed that I haven't updated this story in awhile!

This is going to be based some time after kingdom hearts 2 and before kingdom hearts 3, I know it's not released yet! So that's why I said before! ^_^ Anyways! I hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think! :)

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts does NOT belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dinner That Was Never Eaten.<strong>

"I'm so glad you're back, Sora...It's not the same around here without you." Kairi said, as she walked hand in hand with the spiky keyblade hero.

Sora and Riku have returned to Destiny Islands from the world that never was along with Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey not to long ago.

A faint red color was visible on Sora's cheeks when he felt Kairi's petite hand in his gloved one.

"M-me too, Kai...I..I really missed you..." Sora replied, he stopped walking to look down at her.

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, the wind blowing through her Crimson tresses, the sun radiating off her pale skin.

"And...looking at you now..." Sora continued, daring to step closer to her. "Makes me realize...how painful it was to be away from you..."

Kairi gasped softly as Sora cupped her face in his gloved hands.

"Sora..." She could only whisper, as the boy drew closer.

Sora pressed his forehead against Kairi's gently, his lips were only inches away from hers.

"Kairi...I..I Lo-"

"SORA!" 

Sora quickly broke away from Kairi and looked up in horror to his own mother storming towards them with a container in her hands.

"M-mom!?" Sora stuttered, realizing that he had a LOT of explaining to do.

"Where have you been, young man!? Do you know how worried I was!?" Sora's mom shouted as she thrusts the container into her son's hands."You just don't go running off in the middle of the night and disappear for a year! Were you kidnapped!? Did you run away!?"

"N-n-no mom! You see, it's kind of a long story! I'll explain later!" Sora replied, as he examined the container that he was now holding. "Uh...what's in here!?"

"The dinner that I have made for us the night you went missing!"

Sora and Kairi looked at his mom dumbfounded.

"Mom! Y-you kept it all this time!?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Why of course! As punishment for leaving without my permission, you are to eat every bite of that meal and are forbidden to eat any other meal until you do!"

Kairi and Sora both shared a frantic look.

"But...but mom," Sora said, returning his gaze back to his mother. "This food is old! I'll get sick!"

"Well, you better get started on it now, before it gets any older!"


End file.
